The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Speedwell known botanically as Veronica spicata and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Glory’. The new invention was discovered in a cultivated area as a chance seedling from the inventors garden in Detling, Kent, England. ‘Glory’ was discovered in the summer of 1987, growing amongst numerous cultivars of Veronica spicata. The exact parents are unknown.
‘Glory’ is distinguished from all other Veronicas by its dense compact habit, production of an abundance of compact flower spikes and the deep violet color of the flowers. The closest comparison varieties are Veronica, ‘Sunny Border Blue’ (not patented), Veronica, ‘Goodness Grows’ (not patented) and ‘Foersters Blue’ (not patented). The new invention is uniquely different from ‘Sunny Border Blue’ (not patented) in its dense compact habit and its smooth vigorous green leaves that are retained throughout the season. The leaves of ‘Sunny Border Blue’ (not patented) are larger and crinkled with a dehydrated appearance, and the lower leaves tend to drop off due to disease. In contrast to ‘Goodness Grows’ (not patented), Veronica ‘Glory’ exhibits a dense habit and the flowers exhibit more violet color than blue. In contrast to ‘Foersters Blue’ (not patented), ‘Glory’ exhibits a compact habit, dark green leaves, dark violet-blue, and compact flower spikes that continue flowering for a two month period or longer when spent flowers are removed. ‘Foersters Blue’ (not patented) is tall and leggy with pale blue flowers and pale green leaves.
‘Glory’ was observed by the inventor over a period of approximately seven years, during which time the plant was found to retain its unique characteristics. In 1995, the first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor, using the method of division. The new invention was first asexually propagated in Herefordshire England. Since that time under careful observation, successive generations have been determined stable and uniform.